The invention relates to a plastic composite material made of a polymer matrix with a concentration of a nanofiber material and graphite based particles. The matrix additionally contains at least one inorganic filler in the form of silicate-based particles.
Various plastic compound materials or plastic composite materials are known in the art that have electrically conductive properties, or are suitable for shielding electromagnetic radiation or waves.
In particular, a plastic composite material is known (US 2005/0049355 A1), which for the purpose of improved mechanical properties and also for improved flame-retardant properties contains nanomaterial in the form of nanotubes and in particular in the form of single-walled or multi-walled nanotubes in a matrix made of a polymer material, the outer diameter of the nanotubes being between 1.2 and 500 nm.
It is an object of the invention is to create a plastic compound material with improved properties.